world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
202214samithiago
11:58 TA: Thiago approaches the new face. "Hello? I don't think we've been introduced." He smiles with an outstretched hand. 11:59 AA: "Oh! Yeah, I didn't see you before. I'm Sami Heston, Witch of Breath. You must be another playe--wow. You look EXACTLY like Ryspor." 12:00 TA: "Do I? I have not met my ~true~ father. / Does he have the Tezeti good looks, then?" He flips his braid. "I'm Thiago, very nice to meet you." 12:00 AA: "Thi..." Sami's eyes widen. "Oh god! You're the one he sold to Jack!" 12:01 TA: "...Sorry?" He's very confused. 12:01 AA: "Are you okay? Has anyone with green eyes come to you with a contract of some sort?" 12:01 AA: "Sounds like a nerd?" 12:01 TA: "Oh, you mean Jack Noir! Spades Slick!" He laughs. 12:01 TA: "He's a character." 12:01 AA: "Jack....Noir?" 12:01 TA: Thiago nods. "Dersite? Tall? All Black?" 12:01 AA: "No, I mean Jack. Jack the Twink. Jack of Arena. Whatever." 12:02 TA: "I'm not sure I know an Arena Jack." 12:02 AA: "Ryspor made a deal with him to save one of our friends' lives. His price was Ryspor's son! And that's where I've heard the name Thiago before!" 12:02 AA: "But wait....we killed Jack. So he shouldn't have been able to collect, right?" 12:03 TA: "I think you're mistaken, there is no deal. / Only that I'm a dersite now, you see." 12:03 AA: "Unless his ghost found a way to fuck us around. It would be just like him." 12:03 TA: He elaborates. "I started out on prospit, don't you see?" 12:04 AA: "Huh. And there was a contract? Signed by Ryspor?" 12:04 AA: Sami sounds confused. 12:04 TA: "A contract was fulfilled with Jack NOIR." 12:04 AA: Sami bites her lip. 12:04 TA: "But I've never heard of Arena Jack." 12:05 AA: "If Jack of Arena gave him that contract, there's more that's up than that, I can promise you that." 12:05 AA: "I don't know what the angle is on this, but I'm sure it's supposed to fuck us all over somehow." 12:05 AA: "That's just what Jack's like." 12:06 TA: "I doubt I'm capable of doing that." He smiles mockingly. 12:07 AA: "Oh, I'm sure it's not going to be YOUR fault. But they're probably planning to USE you to fuck us over somehow." 12:07 AA: "Just be careful, okay? Don't trust this Jack Noir." 12:07 AA: "If he's in cahoots with Jack of Arena, it doesn't work out well for ANYONE." 12:08 AA: "Except Jack of Arena." 12:08 TA: "He is a bit shiv-happy, I'll admit." 12:08 AA: "And maybe not even him." 12:11 TA: "He sounds like a proper dreadful fellow!" Thiago laughs. "I'll be sure to stab him in the eye once." 12:11 AA: "Jack of Arena? Too late for that, we killed him." 12:12 TA: "Well, you seem to think he'll come back for me." 12:12 AA: "I wouldn't recommend it anyway. He's a little beyond your capabilities at the moment. Hell, he was too much for us when we fought him, too." 12:12 AA: "I don't know. I don't know what his game is. His ghost is running around the ark, but I don't think he can leave." 12:12 TA: "What is he capable of, miss heston?" 12:12 AA: "But I don't put it past him to have set schemes in motion..." 12:12 AA: "He was a programmer. He could change the very code of the game we're playing." 12:13 TA: "That's... 12:13 AA: "And he was a Thief of Time, fully realized and way beyond the power of even us players from the previous session. Even the god tiers." 12:13 TA: He soaks that in for a moment. "pretty terrifying, I'll admit." 12:13 AA: "PLUS he was a Lord of Doom. He was both. Because he cheated." 12:14 AA: "You guys probably don't even have a Lord. They only show up in sessions with only two players. They're one of the two most power classes in the game--total mastery of one's aspect." 12:14 TA: "How does a page compare?" 12:15 AA: "A page? Pages....well it's a really powerful class apparently, but only at the later levels. Early on a page is pretty much useless." 12:15 AA: "I mean, in terms of their aspect." 12:15 AA: "I don't mean they're useless PEOPLE." 12:15 TA: He sighs. "That's a bummer." 12:15 AA: "But like I think they actually start off completely lacking in their aspect." 12:15 TA: "Still, I have something to look forward to!" 12:15 AA: "Because Libby used to say that 'Doir being Page of Mind was the Universe's way of calling him an idiot.'" 12:16 TA: "I like to think of myself as hopeful..." 12:16 AA: "You're a page?" 12:16 TA: "Of hope, yes." 12:16 AA: "Oh. Well Hope means more than just literal hope....I think it might be more like....faith, or something." 12:17 TA: "Faith? Faith in what, exactly?" 12:17 AA: "Null was a Hope player. So is Nate. They could/can will things into existence by belief alone." 12:17 TA: He blinks. 12:17 TA: "Wow." 12:17 AA: "But neither of them ever really had much hope to be honest. Prone to despair." 12:18 TA: "They sound like terrible hope players." 12:19 AA: "I don't know. Null was really amazing with what she could do. And Nate is probably our toughest fighter. But I don't think he likes using his aspect much." 12:19 AA: "But Aspects aren't entirely literal, like I said. I'm not even sure if faith is really the right word for what Hope really means." 12:19 TA: "More like... belief?" 12:20 AA: "Maybe." 12:22 TA: He nods. "I have to believe I am capable." 12:24 AA: "That's the spirit!" 12:24 AA: "Just don't be too bummed if you don't get any superpowers for a while. That's how this game is with Pages. You're weak for a long time, until the world opens up for you." 12:25 AA: "I think Doir said he can learn to do just about anything that any of the other classes can do now. Although he still hasn't actually learned how to do much of anything." 12:25 AA: "Just a few tricks here and there. But he's really powerful with what he CAN do." 12:25 TA: He nods again, excited. "Yes, I'll work hard at it, Sami. / I'll become even better than this Doir." He makes a determined face. 12:26 AA: Sami stifles a chuckle. "Until you do, I'd make sure to learn to handle yourself without super powers. People can still be amazing without them in this game." 12:27 AA: "Especially with team work." 12:27 AA: "You can get a lot more done with people you can trust and believe in at your back." 12:27 AA: "It's the only reason we survived against Jack. Those of us who DID survive, anyway." 12:28 TA: He deftly draws his sword and thrusts it at her, keeping it from stabbing her deftly. "I think I'll manage." He grins and puts the sword away. 12:28 AA: "Good." 12:28 TA: ((deftly deftly)) 12:28 TA: ((l2synonyms)) 12:30 AA: "Our other Page didn't make it. So be careful." 12:31 TA: He sobers up a bit. "Oh my." 12:31 AA: "I only even saw him once, and I was practically catatonic at the time, so I never got a chance to see how capable he was though." 12:31 AA: "He was a troll. Vejant. The Page of....Life, I think?" 12:36 TA: "That sounds like an easy page aspect, yes? / Though I suppose he certainly lacked it." 12:36 AA: "Well he never god tiered. So he didn't get much of a chance to use his aspect." 12:37 TA: He nods. "I see." 12:37 AA: "I'm not certain the god tier thing is the real crux of the issue. But that's how it was with Doir." 12:38 TA: "That might have something to do with it, though." 12:38 AA: "And I know Vejant never showed much power. But most of my reports on him were from Null. And Null wasn't his biggest fan." 12:40 TA: "Null as in Nullar?" 12:40 AA: "Yeah. She and I were kinda-almost-Moirails or something." 12:40 TA: "She is dead now, though?" 12:42 AA: "I don't know. We never found out what happened to her. I'm afraid Jack got her. But I've been afraid to ask his ghost....I want to hold how hope that she's still alive." 12:42 AA: "But after five years with no word from her....I think she's probably gone for good." 12:44 TA: He nods. "Probably..." 12:45 AA: Sami sighs. 12:48 TA: He pats her. "I'm sorry, Sami." 12:49 AA: "It's okay. I've lost a lot of people. It always hurts, but I'm getting good at dealing with it. Which may be the most depressing thing I've ever said. And it's got a lot of competition." 12:50 TA: "Hey, buck up. Where you lose friends you gain more?" 12:54 AA: "Maybe." She sighs. "I'm sorry. I really ought to make more of an effort to not be such a downer all the time." 12:54 AA: "I just don't want you guys to go forward all innocent and starry eyed like I did. Maybe you can avoid making the same mistakes I did." 12:57 TA: He takes his gloves and coat off, revealing his arms. "I'm already a bit broken in, miss." 12:57 AA: "Oh wow." Sami looks amazed. "Robot arms! Null had robot eyes, you know." 12:59 TA: "Legs too, but I'll keep my shoes on for now." 01:06 AA: "Yeah, no worries." 01:07 AA: "I broke my leg once. It hurt like hell. Kate--she's our Sylph of Time--healed me, but she could only do it by speeding up time for me. So that hurt even worse in a way. Weeks' worth of healing in the span of a few minutes." 01:07 TA: "And you experienced that whole time frame?" 01:10 AA: "Yeah. And more, in a way. Jack showed up in the middle of my time warp. Even Kate didn't see him there." 01:10 AA: "Forced me to choose between him punishing Kate and him punishing me for stepping in on 'his territory' with the Timey powers." 01:10 AA: "So obviously I chose me." 01:11 TA: He nods. "That's very noble of you, Miss Heston." 01:11 AA: Sami waves it off. "Nah. It's just what friends do." 01:11 TA: Thiago grins madly inside his head, but his expression is one of concern. 01:11 TA: "I'm sure your friendships are enviable." 01:12 AA: "Lately? Probably not." 01:12 AA: "At this point it's probably just a huge fuckin' target on someone's back." 01:12 TA: "Why do you say that?" 01:13 AA: "I keep making decisions that get me in trouble, and lately more and more it's been other people paying the price." 01:14 AA: "Like how I god tiered. It sounds like Darmok's the one who's going to pay the price for THAT whole fiasco. And it's killing me inside." 01:14 TA: "The portal to hell..." He muses. "Darmok? How do you mean?" He's genuinely concerned, but only to a point. 01:15 AA: "He seems pretty convinced I was his only hope for something or another. And that because of how I god tiered, that hope's ruined." She sighs. 01:15 AA: "And he and I have....certain things in common. Things that make me pretty sure he's probably right." 01:16 AA: "Don't get me wrong. I'm going to do everything I can to stop it from happening. But it's hard to be optimistic right now." 01:18 TA: "I'm sure everything will work out, Sami." He nods. "It has to. Darmok is my Kismesis." 01:19 TA: I'd hate to see him hurt not by my hand." He smirks. 01:20 AA: "Oh. Uh....that's....nice? I guess?" Sami is clearly out of her element here. 01:20 AA: "I mean I guess he IS half-troll..." Sami looks uncomfortable. 01:24 TA: He pats her. "Sorry, that's probably TMI, yes?" 01:24 AA: "No, I mean....I don't know. I don't get Kismesis. I guess the humans hear have known trolls their whole lives, but for me Kismesis just looks like an abusive relationship." 01:25 AA: "Whole thing makes me really uncomfortable." 01:25 AA: "And it's hard picturing my son in a relationship like that." 01:25 AA: She sighs. "But he's Balish's son too. He was the good Balish instead of you guys' awful Balish, but he was still a troll." 01:27 TA: He blushes a bit... "He's the one doing the abusing, miss." 01:27 TA: He kicks his foot, blissfully looking off into the distance. 01:29 AA: "Yeah. I'm....sorry? Or am I supposed to be happy for you?" 01:29 AA: "Am I supposed to try to stop him?" Sami sounds completely lost. 01:29 TA: "Honestly? I think It's a bit of both." He chuckles. 01:29 TA: "No, no, you should encourage him." 01:29 AA: "Ughh." She groans. "This is what I meant. This whole thing is just too alien for me." 01:29 TA: "It's fine." 01:30 AA: "And that's even setting aside the whole bigamy issue." 01:30 TA: "I guess you should try to ignore it all." 01:31 AA: "Yeah. That's probably best. I mean....I don't want to make it seem like it's something personal. Like I don't approve of you as a kismesis for my son or something. That's not what this is. I just....I have no idea how to process the thing at all." 01:34 TA: He nods. "You should focus on Miloko and he." 01:35 AA: "Miloko? Are he and Miloko an item?" She thinks back. "Oh....of COURSE they are! I should've seen it in the body language!" 01:36 TA: He smiles and nods. "They are wary of me for some reason, / It is good that they are working out, though." 01:39 AA: "Well I guess I need to talk to Miloko a little more, if she's Darmok's little girlfriend!" She chuckles for a minute. "Oh man. I have one son named Jack and another son dating Tlaloc's daughter. The universe really is mocking me." 01:40 TA: "Why is Tlaloc's daughter a funny joke?" 01:41 AA: "Tlaloc and I....well....he used to date my girlfriend. Or....I guess boyfriend now." 01:41 AA: "And I guess I'm a little territorial." 01:41 TA: He tilts his head. "I wasn't aware transexuals were..." 01:42 TA: "You can get gender swaps in this game?" 01:42 AA: "No, no, no. It's a little more complicated than that." 01:42 AA: "Beau was my girlfriend throughout the game. Loved her to pieces. In the final battle with Jack, he killed her." 01:43 AA: "I cried and stayed in my room for like a month or two straight. Then someone said something to me about dreambubbles and how dead people sometimes end up in them, so I went to ask Libby if she knew anything. Just so I could get a chance to say goodbye or something, y'know?" 01:44 AA: "She took me to the Horrorterrors, and they offered to bring Beau back. Only it wouldn't be the Beau from my timeline. It would be another who was almost identical, except in 'certain minor differences.'" 01:44 AA: "At first I said no, because it wouldn't have really been the Beau I had lost. But my will got weak and I caved. I just wanted to see her again so bad..." 01:45 AA: "Eventually, they tied the dreambubble to the Ark, so Beau could be there. Stuck as a ghost, but still....there, y'know?" 01:45 TA: "But male?" 01:45 AA: "Yeah." 01:45 TA: "Not a huge loss, I'd say." 01:46 AA: "Identical in every other way, except he watched his timeline's Sami get tortured to death by his timeline's Jack." 01:46 AA: "Yeah....but you're a troll. It's different for you guys. I thought I was a lesbian. The idea of being with a boy was....I don't know. I just wasn't ready for it. There's still a lot I miss about being with a girl, actually..." 01:47 AA: "...but it was Beau. Not the Beau I went on those adventures with, but he was Beau just the same." 01:47 AA: "And I was in love with Beau. Not with her lady bits." 01:48 AA: "Still. I resisted being with him at first. It felt like I was betraying the memory of the Beau from my timeline. Just replacing her with a facsimile or something." 01:48 TA: "It is unfortunate about your... bits." 01:49 TA: "It makes such a trade complicated, yes?" 01:50 AA: "Confusing, mostly. I like being with Beau as a boy, too. So it's not like I'm just tolerating his being a boy." 01:50 AA: "It was just weird, is all." 01:51 TA: He nods. "I suppose I can see why that'd be strange. 01:54 AA: "But we're happy together now. Although I guess I'm probably not going to see him again for a while. He's stuck on the ark." 01:54 AA: "And I don't know how long it will take for the ark to make it here still." 01:54 TA: "Who is left on the Ark?" 01:55 AA: "When I left? I think Maenam and I were the only ones who left." 01:55 AA: "I had thought Doir was coming, but we couldn't find him when we went." 01:55 AA: "I don't know if Libby will send everyone else after she sent us or not. We didn't have time to discuss plans really." 01:55 TA: "That's a shame, I'd like to talk to him some." 01:55 AA: "I barely had time to say goodbye to Beau." 01:56 AA: "I assume he's supposed to come join us sometime in the future? But I don't know if Libby will consider it a high priority. She uh....doesn't have the most respect for Doir, to be honest." 01:56 TA: He frowns. "You'll see him again." 01:56 TA: "I can tell, based on what you have told me." 01:57 AA: "Yeah. I know. Libby's not going to veer off course, and I'm pretty sure Jack can't hurt him once they're alone. He's still just a ghost, too. 01:57 AA: "And I can't imagine what Scarlet or Libby would get out of hurting him." 01:57 AA: "Not that they would be unwilling to, I'm just pretty sure they wouldn't unless it would benefit them. And I can't think how it would." 01:58 TA: He nods. "These twinks sound like they're troublesome creatures." 01:58 AA: "They are. They really, really are." 01:58 AA: "I think Libby's on our side, more or less, though." 01:59 TA: ((I need to wrap up I can stand this pain anymore)) 01:59 AA: (( Okay. )) 02:01 TA: He nods. "I need to go check on Lily quite soon." 02:01 AA: "Oh, are you two friends?" 02:01 TA: He nods. "Moirails." 02:01 AA: "Oh! That's sweet. You be good to her. Poor thing's been through a lot. She could probably use a shoulder to cry on right now." 02:02 AA: "Even if she can't really tell you everything that's happened to her." 02:02 TA: "What happened?" 02:02 TA: "Do you know?" 02:02 AA: "I do. But I can't tell either. For more or less the same reason." Sami shrugs. "It's something that happens in this game sometimes." 02:03 TA: He frowns. "I'll get the answers somehow, I swear it." 02:03 AA: "Hell. I wouldn't be surprised if it's the reason Darmok is stuck talking the way he does." 02:03 AA: "The 'not being able to talk about things' thing." 02:04 AA: She pats him on the shoulder. "Good luck. Sources of information in this game are plentiful, but few of them are reliable." 02:08 TA: He nods. "I'll go catch up with Lily. Thanks, Sami." 02:08 AA: "No prob." 02:09 AA: "Oh, hey, Thiago?" 02:09 AA: "If you ever decide you would like to talk to Ryspor....I mean the Ryspor from my timeline, his handle is gregariousTroubadour." 02:10 AA: "I think he's really been beating himself up about signing that contract. So he would probably love to apologize personally." 02:10 AA: "If you'd like to talk to him, I mean." 02:10 TA: He smiles. "I'd love to." 02:10 AA: "All right." She smiles. "See you later." 02:11 TA: He waves and heads off.